orpheus_protocolfandomcom-20200213-history
Overdue Book Part II
Official Summary After warding off Jeremy Stockton and his sycophants, the gang come clean about the strange experiences they've had recently, and Hailee and Samson have it out over their differences in philosophy. With the uneasy alliance struck, the four young heroes must brave the Braddock House in hopes of discovering the source of the paranormal disturbance that seems to be rippling through the town of Chester. Both Mitch's father and Samson's grandfather pass down stories of Arthur Hook's old baseball bat, their sudden recollections too timely for coincidence. Detailed Recap Mitch, Walter, Samson, and Hailee celebrate their victory over Jeremy with sodas. When they sit together, they feel a sense of rightness and completeness. Samson and Hailee realize that each of them has helped Mitch and Walter in encounters with supernatural evil -- Hailee helped with a ghost or spirit, and Samson with a vampire or demon. All four teens understand that something isn't right in Chester. But Samson and Hailee argue over different beliefs about the divine and supernatural. Walter confesses that he had a strange experience the night before, seeing a "rough" guy looking in his window. Hailee tells them about the communication with the spirit, pulling her ouija board out of her backpack. Samson calls the board "straight up demonic," but Hailee argues that talking to the dead isn't necessarily evil. She mentions the strange woman at her window, as well. Samson tells them about the weird shadows in his grandfather's room. He suggests that maybe Hailee caused all the weirdness by messing with the ouija board, but Walter points out that weird things happened to him and Samson before Hailee's incident. They agree to go to the Braddock House to investigate. Samson recounts his grandfather's odd comments about a tall man with a huge smile. Hailee recalls that the cover of "Long Legged Larry" shows an unnaturally tall clown. Mitch goes home, and once again, his dad is on the porch. His father has remembered more about his grandfather's bat. The bat belonged to minor-league legend Les Pinkham, and was specially made for him by Louisville Slugger. When Mitch's grandfather Arthur attended a baseball game in 1954 at age 18, Pinkham accidentally launched the bat into the stands, and it almost hurt a kid, but Arthur jumped in to stop it, getting hurt in the process. Pinkham considered this gesture heroic and gave him the bat, with his autograph. Arthur felt the bat was very important, more than just a souvenir. In 1957, the year Mitch's father was born, Arthur used the bat to defend their home when there was a breakout at the mental hospital. Later, he passed the bat on to Mitch's father, but Mitch's father can't remember what became of it. Mitch asks if there was a breakout the night before, and his father says no, alluding to a breakout the previous winter. When Samson gets home, his grandfather seems unusually with it, completing a crossword puzzle correctly. William tells Samson that the night before, he dreamed of Arthur Hook. He says when they were young, Vivien Braddock was still alive, and tutored neighborhood children. He says some "bullies" once attacked the Braddock house, even throwing a molotov cocktail, but Arthur scared them away with his bat. William gets tired and again mentions Samson's "friend." Samson remembers the ash on the hearth, and searches the fireplace. He finds a scrap of pinstripe cloth. His mother mentions that there has been ash falling from the fireplace for a while now, as though something is disturbing it from time to time. Samson packs up holy water, anointing oil, and a crucifix in his bag to prepare for the trip to the Braddock House. Meanwhile, Hailee packs various arcane paraphernalia. The planchette flies out of her hand and hits the window so hard it cracks the glass, seemingly in the direction of the Braddock House. Quotes "Somebody's gotta stop the stuff that doesn't follow the rules." - Mitch Hook Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Natus - When it Comes * Myuu - Growing Shadows (Horror Soundscape) * Kai Engel - Shining Dawn * Kai Engel - Realness * Kevin MacLeod - Children's Theme * Keven MacLeod - Heart of the Beast * Free Dramatic Scores - Tales From the Asylum * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 14: Overdue Book Part II Category:Episode